Love Will Surround You
by le error
Summary: Barry Allen thought once you got a kid, the parental instincts kick in automatically. He's still waiting for his to kick in..25 Barry&Wally moments. Fluff and cuteness ensues.
1. Introduction

_A/N: _I'm making myself depressed with all my serious stories. So here's a bit of comedy and cuteness. This is also a bit AU. Wally in this story is 7 years old and was born with his powers. Barry adopted him recently and is a single parent also Wally already knows Barry is the Flash. That's it. Enjoy.

O1: INTRODUCTION

To say Barry Allen was tired was probably an understatement. A big one.

His job at the Central City police department had him working double shifts for 4 days straight now. Not to mention his other activities. He managed to juggle it pretty well but it really took a toll on him. Now today being Thursday meant it was his day off from the lab! He already planned the today too. Sleeping in till 11am, going to IHop then watching a marathon of those Harry Potter movies. Autumn really made him lazy to be honest. The weather was great just to stay underneath the covers with warm clothing and tea. Just perfect. That's how his Thursdays usually started. Unless...

Superman calls you in for work.

It took a lot not to just hang up on Clark but he had such a persuasive tone that Barry couldn't get mad at. The world was perfectly fine. No invasions, bomb threats or missing hero's today. What could be the problem?

Barry was transported to the WatchTower, already in his costume and with his shoulders dropped. Gosh, he wanted to just fall asleep right now.

"Alright, I'm here" Barry announced trying not to yawn but failed, "What's the problem?"

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern...

Uh...What was going on?

Everyone was silent for a while as they watched Barry as if-

"Oh god! You guys is this another intervention?" Barry asked.

"No" Batman spoke in his die heart serious tone. Just then Superman turned to face Barry with something bundled in his arms. Whatever it was it was wrapped in a fluffy white blanket that had cute little clouds with smiley faces on them.

Barry pointed to the mysterious bundle, "What's that?" he asked.

Wonder Woman answered, "Barry, we know we ask a lot from you-"

"It's a speedster" Hal bluntly stated. Everyone glared at the Green Lantern making him put his hands up in defense, "What?".

Barry felt wide awake now with his curiosity heighten. He appeared in front of Superman in a second and stared at the bundled with wide eyes. He looked at Superman his eyes demanding he see what was inside. The Man of Steel complied silently and gently uncovered the blankets to revel a small baby. The baby looked to be a few months maybe even more. The baby was clothed in a bright blue onesie which made Barry believe the baby to be a boy. He had little hair but it was an adorable shade of red. The baby was sleeping comfortably in Superman's arms.

Everyone had their eyes on either Barry or the tiny baby.

Barry finally snapped from his trance but his eyes were still on the boy, "How do you know?" he asked.

"A few things gave it away.." Wonder Woman said with a large smile, "Apparently, the child does not like Batman all too well. He almost phased through his arms cause he was crying so loud"

"I've done an examination to ensure of its health and I made the discovery of its abnormal immune and metabolism much similar to yours" Batman explained.

"B-but where did you find him?" Barry asked.

"I found him" Hal stepped forward this time to get closer to look at the baby, "In Central City just this morning around 4 in the morning"

Barry took his eyes away from the boy, "What are we..going to do with him?" he dared ask.

"His chances of survival are very slim, Barry" Batman replied, "When you got your powers you were extremely unstable and the changes to your body were drastic to say the least. Imagine what it could do to a infant. He could starve to die without us knowing or perhaps fade from existence"

"What does this mean then?" Barry snapped, "You're just going to let him die?"

"It could be the humane thing to do" Batman said solemnly

"I can't believe you would say that or suggest that" Barry angrily retorted back.

"Listen, we will try everything in our power to help him" Superman cut in but not loud enough to startle the infant. His words were reassuring but Barry was worried that the kid might not even make it. He never thought of the possibility or even having another speedster, a baby even. However, something inside him grew as he stared at the helpless child. Protection.

"I'll take care of him" Barry firmly declared.

"You?" Hal smirked a little in disbelieve.

"Well..he's a speedster and I-I think he should be my responsibility"

"I do not doubt your ability to prove care for this child, Barry, but I think he should remain here till we know for sure he will survive" Wonder Woman said.

"Fine" the speedster agreed, "I'll stay here too. No matter how long it takes I'll be here" with that he removed his cowl and tenderly took the child from Superman. Everyone watched as Barry held the infant with such care and caution. He cradled the baby moving slowly in a rocking motion to sooth the still slumbering child.

"What a sight" Hal said, "Didn't think I would see 'Daddy Barry' so soon"

"Me neither..uh..he should have a name right?"

"That's how it usually goes" Hal joked lightly, "How about Richard?"

"What? No..then people will call him... 'Dick'" Barry whispered making Hal chuckle like a 5 year old.

"Okay okay, what about Dillon?" he suggested again.

"You're really bad at names" Barry replied, "I dunno I kinda like Wallace"

"You're joking right?"

Barry looked down at the child feeling his heart swell. Wallace was a nice name, he liked it.

"Then I can call him Wally! That's so cute!"

"Whatever man" Hal shock his head, "It doesn't sound like a chick magnet name but then neither is 'Bartholomew'"

"Don't you have a bar to drink?"

..INTRODUCTION..

Everyone got use to calling the baby Wally fairly quickly. They thought it was cute, minus Hal.

Batman had made a special sterilized chamber, a neonatal care unit to monitor his progress. If Wally even sniffled the Bat would know about it. Once Wally was actually inside the chamber Barry saw how little and fragile the infant really was. It made him sad and curious about his origin. Who were his parents? Did he even have any? What were his chances of survival? Barry wasn't born with his abilities it was an accident and from what he had experienced he couldn't help but feel scared for the child.

Wally was covered in wires most were IV's for fluids to keep him alive and well and others were just for monitoring his heart and lungs. It was only a few hours since Wally's arrival at the WatchTower and he was doing great. Barry was optimistic. He began thinking about taking Wally home with him, feeding him and playing with him. He imagined his living room being a cluster of mess with toys and bottles. The more he thought about it the more he wondered if he was actually ready to take full responsibility for Wally. He was still young himself and he was alone. He didn't have any family to go to for help but he did have the JLA for support. That should have made him worry free but it didn't. He couldn't rely on Batman to tell him what was wrong with Wally. No. He would have to learn everything on his own like every other parent. This was going to be a difficult challenge.

Barry woke up in a painful position. His head was resting back without support and as soon as he lifted himself he winced in pain. How he managed to sleep in a chair was beyond him then again he should have been use to it. There were no beds in his lab after all. Barry rubbed the back of his neck trying to sooth the knot. He turned his head to the side to test the tenderness when suddenly he spotted movement in the chamber.

It was Wally. His feet kicking at the blanket by his feet as if he no longer wanted the cover. His hands were in fists and looked like he was punching the air. He rubbed his fist into his face and across his nose. It made Barry laugh from the cuteness. Suddenly, Wally swiped his fist again across his nose and scratched himself making him burst into tears. He didn't draw blood but there was a red mark from where the nail traveled across.

"Ohhh no, poor thing" Barry reached inside the chamber to grab Wally. He was extra careful from disturbing the wires as he lifted him from his bed. Wally continued to wail loudly from the pain but once Barry held him to his chest he seemed to calm down. Wally made small whimpering noises and whines as Barry rocked side to side trying to reassure the infant that he was okay.

"I'll get you some mittens so that doesn't happen again, how does that sound?" Barry asked Wally with a smile. Wally made a small moan and put two of his fingers into his mouth for an answer. The scratch had already healed and soon Wally forgotten about it. The infant was now interested in Barry.

Wally's eyes were the brightest green Barry ever saw. The child moaned and made those adorable baby noises that made Barry melt. He was surprised to see Wally so calm. Normally, he thought, babies would be fussy and crying most of time but Wally was just relaxed.

Barry smiled down at the infant, "I'll take good care of you, Wally, I promise you".

Wally yawned softly before closing his eyes knowing he was in a safe embrace of his now and forever guardian.


	2. Game

2: GAME

Keeping up with a hyperactive 4 year old was one thing. Add hyperactive _speedster _to that sentence was in an entire different ball game. Children were naturally pumped with energy and had their parents worrying about their every little move. It was a given. Wally was like a new breed of the energized bunny. Barry had to admit that he found it difficult to keep up with the kid. He was the fastest man alive and yet he couldn't keep track of a tiny four year old. One minute Wally would be playing quietly with his toys then the next he was in the kitchen banging on cabinets.

Wally seemed to enjoy messing around with his guardian. Barry could tell from the insane giggles and large grins whenever he found him hiding in a closet or somewhere. Locking doors was actually useless since Wally already mastered the ability to phase through the doors. Barry once found him in the locked attic, crying, because it was so dark and he was covered in dust.

Besides getting into trouble, like any kid, Wally loved playing games. Barry would entertain the young speedster with hide and seek (which he sometimes regretted) and an indoor game of tag. No game was without a few messes but it made Wally happy so it was worth it. Barry learned that Wally's favorite game was cops and robbers. Barry would always play the robber, pretending to steal in front of the hyper 4 year old for him to notice then Wally would spring into action. Barry would hide somewhere till Wally would find him then it would end with a tickle fight.

Playing with Wally was actually more exhausting then tying up real robbers. Barry rarely had time for himself now besides work and hero activities. Wally was always in need of constant attention so when Barry told him he was going to be gone for a while..well it didn't suit well for him.

"Why can't I come?" Wally asked with a frown. He watched as Barry pulled his cowl over his face, hiding himself but a familiar smile still peaked from the mask.

"Too dangerous, kiddo" Barry replied in a apologetic tone, "Hey when I get back we can go to that ice cream shop-"

"By the Central City mall?" Wally finished as he hopped up and down in excitement.

"Yeah but you have to stay put okay?" Barry playfully messed with Wally's red hair then knelt down to give the young speedster a hug.

"Okay!" Wally replied. They broke apart then Bar- Flash disappeared with a gush of wind. Wally giggled but then frowned a little to know that he was now alone...by himself...without Barry.

Wally dragged himself to the living room, trying to preoccupy himself with his toys but his mind was still on Barry. When was he coming home? Why didn't he ever let him come along? Was it really all that dangerous? He dressed up in a cool costume- like Halloween..maybe he was actually doing something fun. The thoughts were endless and it actually made him really curious. He itched to go follow Barry but the city was just too big for him. He remembered the last time he went and raced around the city and couldn't find Barry for a whole 5 minutes! It scared him! He didn't want to be by himself...but he wanted to go with Barry. Wally crossed his tiny arms in thought but then an idea sparked.

Flash was always on the television! Maybe if he could find Barry on the television then he'll be able to find him in the city! Wally climbed on top of the sofa and grabbed the remote that was right next to him. He clicked on the TV and after a few attempt at changing the channel he found the boring news station.

'_...and he has taken several hostages with him inside the Benny diner. The Trickster has yet to make any demands to the Central City police...'_

Wally watched with focused eyes as the camera panned over to a small building that looked very familiar to him. The diner looked completely empty besides two people who were in clear view with their hands above their heads. They looked frighten and one of them was even crying a little. Wally frowned but continued to watch the scene.

'_The police are trying to set up communicate-' _suddenly a bright red blur appeared in front of the camera then disappeared, the woman who was talking to the television stopped before smiling, _'It appears the scarlet hero is already on the case'_ she said before the camera moved away and towards the diner again.

"Barry!" Wally shouted happily at the screen. It showed the Flash by a few policemen but then quickly moved towards a window in the diner. It was the Trickster. Wally knew the man because Barry had pointed him out on another new report they watched together. Barry made sure that Wally knew all of the Rouges just in case he spotted them. Barry told him that they were troublemakers.

Wally watched as the Flash dashed towards the diner but something strange appeared in front of him.

A blinding white flash then a yell.

The camera caught just in time, Flash flying back from a powerful and unknown force. Wally covered his mouth in surprise and in horror. What had happened?

The lady was talking again but Wally was more focused on Barry who was on the ground still as a rock. Sparks of electricity were all over his limp body but Wally was too young to understand what it was.

"Barry!" Wally cried but knew that he couldn't hear him. Why wasn't anyone helping him? The camera moved away from Barry towards the door of the diner where he last was. The whole door was black like it was burned by fire. Did something explode? In the background he could hear the Trickster laugh hysterically making Wally angry. How dare he hurt Barry!

Wally dashed from the living room and into his own room. He grabbed his stepping stool and placed it in front of his tall dresser so that he could reach the top shelve. It was where he kept all his hats for winter and something extra special. He remembered asking Barry why he always wore a mask and didn't let people see his face. Barry said it was because he didn't want people knowing who he was and to keep other people safe that he knew. Wally still didn't really understand his answer. He would want everyone to know Barry was the Flash. Barry was a hero after all!

However, if Barry was going to keep his face hidden then so would he!

Wally pulled out a mask similar to the Flash's only the top of it was cut off and it was a bright yellow. Wally put it on his face and looked into the small mirror near his bed. His red hair was sticking out the top but besides that nobody could see his face. He grinned and went into his closet to grab a coat...because Barry would get mad if he left the house without one. He didn't like it when Barry was mad at him.

Wally pouted a little as he put on the coat at least it was red, like the Flash! His eyes caught sight of something extra that poked underneath his bed. They were a pair of goggles. Wally grabbed them and placed them in front of his eyes.

Yeah, they would be cool!

..GAME..

That was one powerful shock. Barry grunted in pain as the strong current of electricity ran through his body. Note to self, never touch that knob again. It was such a obvious prank from the Trickster and he fell for it. Great, he hoped they didn't catch that on television. Barry pushed away his thoughts to focus on the situation. He would have to find some other way to get inside. The Trickster wasn't all that clever but he wasn't stupid neither. Thankfully it was just him and not accompanied by the other Rouges. He needed to get back to Wally before he destroyed the house.

Flash became a blur in front of the people and appeared behind the diner in a second. He quickly vibrated fast enough to allow him to phase through and quietly without alarming Trickster. It wasn't him that was startled.

"Ahh!" one of the hostages cried once they said Flash appear out of no where. All six hostages turned to face where the hero was along with Trickster. Great...

"Too predictable!" he said with a large grin then pointed a bizarre gun looking device towards him. He fired but Flash was too quick and easily dodged it. A blast of acid launched out from the gun and landed the last place the speedster was and melted the floor.

"My hand might just slip and melt one of the hostages, Flash!" the Trickster shouted. He aimed his gun towards a young boy who was now trembling in fear. Flash ceased moving in a split second and had his hands up to his chest outward.

"Trickster, I know you wouldn't hurt these people" Flash said trying to ease the tension, "Just let these people go and we can talk it out"

"Ha! You'll just stick me in the looney bin like before! Well I'm tired of you making me look like a fool!" he turned back to the boy with his finger on the trigger.

"Wait!"

It was too late and he fired.

Not too late for the Flash though.

Flash made a mad dash towards the young boy and grabbed him at lighting speed away from the acid that spewed from the gun. However, another blast quickly followed the first one and hit Flash right in the thigh. The acid burned through his costume and sunk into his flesh, burning him like fire. He trip over a leg from a chair and hit the ground. The boy was unharmed thankfully but his acid was eating at his thigh.

"Damn.." he cursed under his breath in pain. It was agony to even move the entire leg. He could hear Trickster's sinister laugh close in on him.

"Lookie lookie!" he said mockingly, "Looks like I'm cutting your run short!" he aimed the gun right to Flash's face this time.

_Crash!_

"Ow!" the Trickster rubbed the back of his head in anger, "Who threw that!" he asked the hostages but none of them said anything. They remained still as statues with their hands in the air and remained silent. The Trickster growled, "I said-"

_Crash!_

Flash caught it this time. The streak of white that was a dinner plate flew across the room and crashed into Trickster's head. He cried out louder and of frustration.

"Alright! How's there!" the Trickster stomped his way towards the counter to catch sight of the menace who was throwing-

"Woah!" the Trickster landed on his bottom in a second as a streak of red and yellow appeared and did circles around him. Flash watched in awe as the streak suddenly dashed towards him and paused.

"Wally!" Flash cried out in shock, "What on Earth are you-"

"I'vecometohelpyoubecauseIsawth etelevision-" Wally continued his ramble in hyper-mode making the hostages look at one another in confusion. Barry listened as if it were any other person talk but was still dumbfounded to see the youth in front of him. He had a mask on and goggles on top of his head plus a coat that he had gotten him last Christmas.

"What are you wearing?" Flash asked, "Never mind, Wally you can't be here! I told you it's too dangerous!"

"B-but...I just wanted to help...I was scared that you were hurt" Wally answered with glossy eyes and a cute pout.

Barry was about to retort when suddenly he spotted the Trickster back on his feet. Barry grabbed Wally protectively and pulled him behind him and out of sight.

"Who is that? Your sidekick? Baby Flash?" he let out a laugh, "Coming to save daddy are we?"

Barry got up from the ground, ignoring the painful wound in his thigh and was more focused on getting Wally away from the lunatic. The Trickster noticed this and smiled.

"Wally, can you do something for me?" Barry asked the little speedster.

Wally's eyes seemed to beam with excitement, "Yeah!" he said eagerly and nodded.

"Remember cops and robbers?"

"Yeah!"

"The goofy looking guy is gonna be the robber okay? And we are the cops" Barry explained as his eyes were glued to the Trickster, "Can you make him angry for me?"

"You bet!" Wally said then dashed away from Barry towards the Trickster. Barry felt his heart skip a few beats as he watched the young speedster run a few circles around the crook before going back to the counter to gather as many dishes as he could. Wally was a tiny blur as he tossed plates, silverware, glasses and bottles at the Trickster in lighting speed. Once he was dizzy and preoccupied, Flash punched Trickster in the mouth and grabbed his device then snapped it in half.

"No!" the Trickster cried, "No fair.." then lost consciousness. Once it was safe, Flash gathered up the frighten people and lead them out the door. With the many thanks for the people to the scarlet speedster and the young vigilante, Wally couldn't contain his excitement.

"Yeaaah!" Wally jumped onto the counter with his fist raised in the air, "Did I do good?"

"You made him so mad I think he turned green" Barry joked as he grabbed the little speedster from the counter and into his arms. Wally giggled and hugged Barry tightly.

"I think I'm a little tired, can we go home now Flash?" Wally asked as he rested his head on Barry's shoulders.

"Sure thing, Tiny Flash"

"Naaah...I wanna be Kid Flash..."

Barry laughed, rubbing Wally's back and soothing him to a comfortable slumber, "Sure thing, Kid Flash"


	3. Friendship

_A/N: remember that this is AU therefore I decided to have Bruce adopt Dick the same time Barry found Wally. Enjoy._

3: FRIENDSHIP

"Say 'Barry'"

"...arrrrr.."

"No no...Barrry"

"Maybe if you say it slower-"

"Shut it, Hal!" Barry growled back then turned his attention back to the toddler, "C'mon little man I know you can say my name"

"John! Watch this-" the Green Lantern pushed past the speedster to get in front of Wally. The kid was only about 8 months now and was already beginning to speak. The Watch Tower was excited with the news cause it was now a race to see who's name the young speedster could say first. Barry wasn't having any luck and Hal's strange confidence terrified Barry. Hal tenderly grabbed hold of Wally's hands to have his full attention. The baby stared up at Uncle Hal with smiling eyes and mouth open with interest.

"Hey, Wall-man, I bet you can say Hal, right?" Hal said in a playful tone that was making Wally giggle, "Haaaal"

Wally giggled again only louder but didn't catch on. Hal decided to indulge the youngster and gently play with his arms. Once Wally was now more interesting in the task Hal tried again.

"Haaaal" Hal said again a little louder.

"Haaaal" Wally repeated perfectly, "Haaaa"

John Stewart howled with laughter behind the two along with Hal who muttered a 'yes' in triumph.

"What! Wally, how come you said his name first but not mine?" Barry asked sadly to the young speedster but Wally wasn't paying him any attention. Hal grabbed Wally from the counter and into his arms.

"We have a winner!" Hal sang as he twirled once that made Wally cry out in fits of laughter. Barry watched in annoyance as his friend danced in victory with Wally- okay he was a little jealous. Hal's name was easier to say so he would give him that. Beginners luck...

"Alright! Alright, hand him back" Barry snapped.

"Oh? Do I detect a sore loser?" Hal cooed back teasingly.

"You'll have to use that ring of yours to detect where you bones have relocated to if you don't hand him back, Hal"

John chuckled, "Hal, quit it"

"Alright, fine" Hal complied and handed the young speedster back to his guardian. As the Green Lantern did, Barry saw Wally's smile turn immediately into a frown. Wally looked up at Barry with sad eyes and soon a pouting lip. Barry thought Wally was about to cry when suddenly a familiar sound a hungry tummy caught his attention. Wally was getting fussy now with his mind now set on his empty stomach. Barry broke away from the two Lanterns and into the small nursery where Wally's foot awaited.

"Stupid Hal..." Barry mumbled as he set Wally down in his crib for a moment. He was still a little upset about the fact he won just by a single try. Wally was making frustrated noises and grunts as Barry grabbed a bottle from the small fridge.

"Hang on there" Barry said to the fussy child. He held the bottle between his palms and rubbed the bottle at its side to warm it up. The quick friction caused the bottle to warm up instantly but just right enough for Wally. Barry tested it on his forearm just to be safe and once it was okay he went over to Wally. He wrapped a few blankets around him before giving him the eagerly awaited bottle of warm milk. Wally greedily sucked, his eyes slowly drooping from the heavenly comfort of his crib and milk. Barry watched till Wally's eyes were completely shut but still sucking away at the bottle. Barry sighed, guess he could get some work done in the mean time.

He quietly exited the room and closed the door. He smiled to himself for a mission success and put his cowl back onto his head. As he made his way to the control room he was surprised to see Batman in the corridor. Barry was about to greet the Dark Knight when he realized the man was on the comm was someone. He remained silent and decided to move along but something interesting was spoken.

"Can't you just give him milk again?" Batman whispered.

Milk? What was he talking about? Barry listened again from his distance. Batman was silent for awhile before he finally spoke again.

"I really doubt its crying because I'm not there...yes..I know his name is Richard...I-...okay...fine I'll be there in an hour" Batman finished the conversation then a low sigh in defeat. Barry felt his curiosity bloom.

"Hey, Bats!" Barry appeared in front of Batman in a blur with a large smile, "May I ask who this 'Richard' is?" he asked.

"None of your business" such a typical Batman response. Batman moved past the speedster but Barry appeared again only at his side keeping up with him.

"Bruuuuce"

"What. Is. It" Batman growled making Barry wince a little at his tone. Batman was still scary.

"Either you have a new cat or you have-"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I just wanna know! We could do a play date-"

"No!" Batman fumed angrily and that was the final word from the Dark Knight. Barry dropped his shoulders in defeat but determination never quit.

..FRIENDSHIP..

A few days after Barry made the mysterious discovery, Batman only proved his suspicions. Barry waltz into the Watch Tower with Wally cuddled in his arms when he stopped to see something..well new. Batman was holding a small child that looked to be around Wally's current age. Black hair with bright blue eyes that were visible from where Barry's distant. The kid was extremely cute and was alert to everyone that the adults were doing. Batman didn't seem to be too involved with the baby seeing as he was more occupied at the monitor in front of him. He also looked rushed.

Barry zoomed besides Batman in a heartbeat to get a closer look at the new addition.

"He's adorable! Hey, is this Richard? He's so cute!" Barry cooed happily at the infant. The dark haired child made a happy giggle at the sight of the speedster but Batman did the opposite. He moved the child away from Barry to be replaced with his anger face.

"Get. Away" Batman warned through gritted teeth. Barry only smiled, his attention more on the baby then the anger glare of Batman.

"Bruce! C'mon let them play a little!" Barry said as he lifted Wally up a little to introduce him to Richard. Batman made a small grunt of disapproval which made Barry frown.

"What?" Barry questioned

"Can't you go bother somebody else?" Batman asked rudely as he tucked the baby closer to him. The baby crackled with laughter as his hands jiggled with his utility belt.

"Please, Bruce? I want Wally to socialize I think they'll be great together" Barry pleaded with a puppy eye look. Batman glared up to the older speedster then to the younger one who was strangely quiet through the whole ordeal.

"I'll even watch them while you work, yeah?"

"Fine" Batman finally complied then handed Richard to Barry with a careful one arm grip. Barry grabbed Richard with his other arm with gentle balance.

"Just made sure he doesn't leave your sight" Batman said as his attention turned back to the monitor.

"You bet" Barry promised then walked out from the control room and towards the open room right next to the dining room. It could be best described as a recreation room for the others but currently it was going to serve as a play room for the two children. Barry sat the two together facing one another then quickly dashed to gather several blankets, bottles and any other necessaries (including toys). Once everything was settled, Barry seated himself with the two boys and watched with overwhelming excitement. Wally was going to meet another baby for the first time! Hopefully a new friend.

Barry crossed his legs with his arms in front of him, watching the two as they stared at one another with interest. Richard made the first move by smiling at Wally but Wally didn't seem so sure.

"Say 'hi', kiddo" Barry encouraged the tiny speedster but Wally was being a little shy. Richard scooted closer to Wally and made a loud cry for his attention. Wally turned to the new addition and smiled. Barry felt his heart melt from the sheer cuteness that was ensuing in front of him. Richard was making the cutest noises ever and they were making Wally giggle in delight.

"You two are going to get along great" Barry said to the two as they played. The laughter and noises soon carried on to a different game with toys and sharing. Barry handed Wally his favorite glowing star plushie and watched as Wally handed the toy to Richard who gladly accepted it. Richard clenched the toy in his hands and waved it around with fits of laughter. As Barry watched he noticed Wally getting fussy from hunger. Wally crawled away from Richard and turned his frowning face towards his guardian.

"Hungry? Okay" Barry grabbed one of the bottles and warmed it instantly using his speed. He rubbed it between his palms till it was a perfect temperature.

"Sorry, little guy, he's in a time out" Barry said to the dark haired infant. Richard was content in his new set of toys to really care but he watched the older speedster with a few glances. Barry grabbed Wally and laid him comfortably on his lap then granted him his bottle. Wally ate happily with his tiny hands glued to the sides of the bottle. Barry guessed that Wally was only hungry and not tired seeing as his eyes were wide open.

After 3 more bottles, Wally seemed fully recharged and ready to play again with his new friend. Richard was still quiet as he crawled around, discovering his new environment. Barry guessed that it was Richard's first time in the Watch Tower so the infant was curious about every nook. Too bad Barry couldn't let the kid wander around, not with all those people outside. Batman would kill him. Soon enough it was Richard's turn for a bottle but the tiny youth was also a bit tired from the exercise. Wally looked a little disappointed and crawled besides Richard and Barry when he was eating.

Wally looked up at Barry with widen eyes then back to Richard who's eyes were already closed as he sucked on his bed time bottle.

"Had fun, kiddo?" Barry asked the little speedster. Wally smiled then did something that was absoutely unexpected and precisions.

Wally leaned closer to Richard till his lips made contact with his tiny forehead. Then Wally gave Richard a small peck before smiling up at Barry.


	4. Breakfast

4: Breakfast

Wally ate a lot.

Barry wasn't even exaggerating, the kid could eat way more than him. Barry knew it was because of his unbalanced metabolism trying to consume his rapidly changing body at his young age. It was essential, necessary, because it was normal speedster thing. Barry ate just as much but was always sharing with the youth. He made sure Wally was properly fed morning till night. There's was one particular meal that Wally loved the most even out from a snack in the middle of the afternoon. Breakfast.

It was Barry's favorite too and it was the most important. Wally would always wake up Barry early in the morning for him to get started. Wally was such a great helper, he would have the eggs ready on the counter for Barry and even the pans.

"What'll be this time, kiddo?" Barry said, still tired and yawning. Wally was always wide awake and with an empty stomach.

"Pancakes and eggs?" Wally asked with a large smile. Barry chuckled before getting to it. Wally would stand besides Barry and would observe and help out when needed. Wally loved to help out even if it was the littlest thing. Most of the work dealt with the stove but he let Wally pour the mix in for the pancakes. Barry wouldn't have to use a mixer cause he could easily stir it to perfection himself. He remembered the last time Wally tired using his speed to mimic Barry. It resulted in a huge mess for both of them.

"Is it almost done?" Wally asked as he peaked over the counter using his tippy toes to see what Barry was doing. His bed hair was incredibly distracting.

"Almost, kiddo" Barry replied as he began cooking the last pancake. The twenty fourth pancake to be exact. Once he was finished, Wally dashed to grab plates, forks, napkins and syrup. The strawberry kind because it was Barry's favorite.

"Sit down, Wally, I'll serve you"

"Okay!" Wally zoomed to his seat, crossing his legs as he sat and waited. He still a little dance in his seat when Barry brought over the pancakes for him.

"I wanna cut them!" Wally said.

"Do you remember what happened last time I let you cut-"

"I only broke one plate!"

Barry made a face at the young speedster before cutting the pancakes himself. Wally crossed his arms but his eyes were still glued on to his awesome looking hotcakes. Barry made the best pancakes and even the best eggs. They were always so fluffy and Barry would always put American cheese on his.

Barry would fill Wally's plate then his before sitting down and eating together. After that it was either school or work, that was always the bummer part of Wally's morning. Breakfast always made up for it though. Wally liked the weekends better because Barry didn't work Saturday's and he didn't have school!

This Saturday was different though.

Barry usually woke up at 8 o'clock while Wally slept in a little longer. Wally was still young but he basked in 'sleep in days'. The smell of breakfast would always bounce him into animation. However, this time Wally was woken up by hunger pains. His stomach growled angrily at him to wake up. Wally slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room, still groggy then pushed the covers away from his small body. He hoped off his bed and noted of how quiet it was. Wasn't Barry usually awake during this time?

Wally walked into the hallway and made his way into the kitchen. Nobody. Barry wasn't there nor was he in the dining room. Living room was empty as well which led him to believe that he was still in bed. Wally felt his stomach growl at him again and he put a little speed into finding the older speedster.

"Barry?" Wally whispered.

He poked his head into the room and instantly found the big lump. Wally tired being silent as he could be as he made his way over to Barry's sleeping form. He carefully hoped onto the bed, scooting over to the large lump and poked it.

"Barry..Barry wake up..." Wally continued to poke at the older speedster but Barry wasn't responding. His heavy breathing and small expansion of his chest was the only acknowledgment. Wally frowned a little and was getting a little impatient.

"BarryBarryBarryBarryBarryBar ry..."

"Uh...what is it Wally?"the older speedster finally replied.

"Barry, I'm hungry.." Wally said with a large angry frown. Barry pulled the blankets away from his face and turned Wally's upset expression. Barry sniffled and then sighed.

"I'm not feeling too well, kiddo..." Barry said as he went back to his comfortable position. He wrapped the blankets around him again much to Wally's displeasure.

"Barry..." Wally pestered again.

"There's some cereal in the cabinets, Wally, I'm sorry but I really don't feel good"

Wally reluctantly let Barry sleep despite his hungry stomach. Barry did sound a little sick so maybe it was best for him to leave him alone. Wally sighed, and got down from the bed and out the room to leave Barry alone. He said there was some cereal in the cabinets maybe he should settle with that till Barry wakes up. Wally felt a little bad for Barry. He was always the one that made him breakfast maybe...maybe he should make breakfast for him!

Wally smiled in excitement. Yes, that's what he'll do it would make Barry feel loads better.

. . .

But...what should he make?

He didn't want to mess around with the stove plus he didn't think he could make anything by himself. Wally slowly walked back into the kitchen in extreme thought. He knew how to work a toaster!

Wally zipped towards the dining room and dragged a chair with him into the kitchen. He opened the beard box and grabbed four English muffins (one was never enough for a speedster). Once he got them he scooted the chair over a little more to reach the toaster.

Great! This was easy!

The young speedster then hoped down to grabbed the cereal. Frosted Flakes was Barry's favorite and he liked Lucky Charms so he grabbed both. He then grabbed the large bowls and spoons. Wally ripped open the boxes and poor nearly half the box into the bowl and did the same for the other one.

Next Challenge: the milk...

Wally glared up at the fridge with determination then quickly got the chair once he opened it wide open. The milk was kinda heavy since it was still full, but he could totally handle it! Wally was on his tippy toes to reach up for the milk. Once he grabbed the handle he lifted it with some strain. Boy, was it heavy. He grabbed the milk with both hands then placed it on his chair. He then had to push the chair back over to the bowl...gosh this was hard work!

After successfully..okay not really, Wally spilled a lot of milk on to the counter and floor. Nothing a wad of towels couldn't clean up. He hoped Barry wouldn't wake up to see this..

Wally grabbed Barry's cereal first and carefully walked back to his room. The large bowl in his was as big as his head and he careful not to slosh it around.

"Barry...?" Wally opened the door again with his foot and entered the room. Barry wasn't underneath the covers anymore but was still sleeping and looked really sick. Wally placed the big bowl of cereal on the nightstand besides Barry's bed then dashed out to get the muffins and jelly. Wally returned in less than a second with a bottle of NyQuil and a big spoon for Barry. The commotion jostled the speedster awake.

"Wally..what are you doing?" Barry asked tiredly. Wally set the bottle of medicine on Barry's chest along with the spoon. He then grabbed the English muffin that was wrapped in napkin and presented it to him. Barry took a while to notice the muffin in front of him then he smiled.

"Is that for me?" he asked the young speedster. Wally nodded. Barry unwrapped himself in his cocoon of blankets to sit up and take the offering.

"That's very nice of you, Wally" Barry thanked, Wally grinned from ear to ear at the praise. Wally grabbed Barry's bowl of cereal, handing it to him before grabbing his own. Wally jumped up on the bed to sit himself next to Barry then happily ate his cereal. The two ate their breakfast in silence with the occasionally sneeze or cough from the older speedster.

"This is the best bowl of cereal I ever had, kiddo" Barry said as he playfully ruffled Wally's bright red hair. Wally laughed, glad that he had made Barry feel better.

_A/N: _I'm sick so inspiration is down at the moment. If you got any please PM me some ideas :) I'd love to write them.


	5. Reflection

_A/N: _Thanks to Angela1 who sent me this great idea!

5: REFLECTION

It felt like his body was being torn from the inside out. The once powerful feeling, the most greatest feeling he ever experienced turned into his worse. His body was ruined, beyond repair, and yet it still found the will to function under his command. Barry knew he was still running, his legs still determined and unwilling to bend.

….but the fire...

It was consuming him inside. His legs were broken, scorching hot pain flowed through him like electricity. His ribs were poking at his skin, becoming more and more noticeable as he used every ounce of his strength to just keep running. Just. Keep. Running. Barry repeated those words in his head like a broken record player. Tears streaming down his eyes as he continued his self inflicted torture. He could feel himself breaking, literately breaking down from the inside out. His heart was beating so fast that he wore it would burst from his chest. It was even painful. The beat of his aching heart, every breath from his lungs felt like agony, and the sound of muscles shredding. He thought he would just disperse with the wind he even waited for it to happen.

He lost track on how fast he was going. The speed was enough to completely change the Earth's axis tilt but that wasn't his goal.

_Faster..._

His arms were numb and a blur at his sides as he quicken...was that even possible? He knew he was the embodiment of speed and yet he felt like he was reaching the actual end. Was it even possible?

_Come on...please...faster.._

It hurt. Oh god, it hurt so bad. Barry was screaming in pain as he pushed himself to his limit. He was going to fast but it felt like he was set on cruise control. Christ, he couldn't stop...

Suddenly, Barry felt his body being pulled, a spinal breaking jerk, into the a blinding white light. His body was surrounded by a warmth that soothed his broken body. He wasn't running anymore, in fact, he was stuck in place for what felt like hours but in reality only lasted 2 seconds. Barry closed his eyes as the pressure around it pinned him, the air getting unbelievably tight...

Then everything began again.

He could hear the sound of people, the wind, cars and the shriek of tires against pavement. He opened his eyes to the familiar city, it was Central. He smiled, he done it...he did it...

"No..."

His legs gave out from under him and the pain was back. His costume was ruined, bits and pieces of it were missing along with half of his mask. Blood was flowing from deep cuts and wounds but nothing could compare to...

"Barry..."

_Oh god..._

It felt like someone had pushed the mute button on him.

_It was him..._

Barry looked up, his neck sending daggers as he did but he didn't care. Nothing pained him everything was numb. The tall figure towered over him like a giant. The familiar red suit, the lighting bolt, the mask...

He completely lost himself. Barry broke down as he stared up at the figure. It wasn't of fear or sadness, anger or guilt. It was happiness.

"Barry" the man said again. Barry watched as the man pulled back the mask to revel all too familiar green eyes and messy red hair. It was Wally.

"Dad.."

Barry was trapped suddenly in the younger speedsters arms. Barry couldn't command his arms to wrap them around Wally but he rested his head against his shoulder. His body was shaking, trembling as he sobbed into Wally's shoulder. Wally had a hand over his back, comforting him and the other at the back of his head.

"W-Wally.." Barry choked.

"It's alright, Barry, I'm right here" Wally muttered. Barry felt Wally hold him tighter despite his body's angry protests he basked in it. It really was him. Wally was here...Wally was safe...he was alive. They stared in each others arms for a few more minutes before Wally broke away. Barry didn't have the strength to move anymore but allowed the disconnection. Wally was checking him over, putting a gentle hand over the side of his face where the mask was missing. He was probably checking if he was real, it he was solid and true. Barry allowed him to examine him because he was doing the same thing. The freckles were gone but everything else was still present. His large emeralds and hair that was a bit long but suited the speedster. He was a man.

"How?" Wally asked Barry. His hands were firmly on his shoulders, balancing him so that the wouldn't topple over. Barry was so tired he couldn't even bring himself to form correct sentences.

"'ss not important..I-I..here.."

"I'll take you to the Watch Tower- Barry, I'll help you-"

Barry found the strength to firmly grab Wally's bicep, "Can't!" he practically shouted. Wally was taken back by the response. His brow knitted with confusion.

"What do you mean? You're hurt"

"P-...eease" Barry reached into his back pocket with some difficulty then pulled out a crumbled envelope. Barry handed the envelope to Wally with a shaky hold and Wally took it without question. Barry couldn't bring himself to sit up anymore, his vision was turning white and his body ached painfully enough in the position. Wally sensed this and allowed Barry to lay down on the pavement. He held the older speedster in his arms, watching as Barry focused on breathing and staying conscious.

"You came here..to see me.." Wally felt his eyes burn with forming tears and sadness.

"I had to" Barry replied, "You were...are...my everything..every'ing"

"Please don't leave me again.." Wally said through a rush of tears. Barry was dying...he was dying again and he couldn't do anything.

"'m sorry.." Barry mumbled, his eyes were staring into nothing as he spoke, "Just wanted...see..you"

Wally hugged him tightly in his arms as Barry slowly started to fade. He could hear the sound his heart slow down, his lungs trying their hardest to pump air and withering. Then everything just stopped. Barry laid motionless in his hold, his eyes open and gazing blankly into Wally's chest.

"I never told you..that I had a wife" Wally whispered, "I even have kids, Barry, I told them great things about you even though they got a chance to see their uncle...they think you're amazing.."

The wind had died but everything around him was animated.

Wally could feel the dead weight of Barry's body slowly disappear till it completely disappeared without warning. Wally looked down at his empty hands in shock and sorrow. His dad was gone...Barry was gone again..He brought his hands to his eyes and cried. There was so much he wanted to tell him..so much he needed to say to him and he let it slip through-

The envelope.

Wally looked down at the dirty looking paper and quickly opened it. There was a letter and a photo. He took his time reading it, sinking in every word his dad took the time to write down and gluing it to his brain. His eyes were swimming with sadness and at the same time happiness. Once he had finished he clenched it tightly trying to contain the flow of emotion that completely sunk him.

..but he wasn't good at hiding it..

The photo laid on the ground in front of him. A picture of Barry and him, when he was little, Barry holding up the camera to get them both in the frame. Barry's bright smile flashing at him and his own lanky form staring back. At the bottom right corner, five words shined out in front of him..

_'I'm proud of you, son_'

..RELFECTION..

Barry woke up with a startled cry. His eyes were blinded by the shine of lights hitting his face but a hand appeared from the fright..

"Barry! Calm down you're okay, just relax"

"Hal?"

Hal's form appeared beside him, relaxing him instantly for a second.

"You're okay, buddy" Hal said through a small smile. However, Barry didn't.

"No, Hal..I'm not"

_A/N: _In case some people are confused still. Barry traveled to the future to see Wally. Yes, a speedster can do that. Things might be still waving in the wind but I'm tying up loose ends in future chapters. Hope you liked it. Send ideas and reviews.


	6. Memories

MEMORIES

It was freezing. Not even winter yet and he could already see the puffs of air coming from his nose at every exhale. He hated the cold. Winter wasn't exactly his favorite season, Autumn was just perfect but it was great while it lasted. Halloween was always notorious for being too cold for young trick or treaters. It was a bummer especially since today marked Wally's first ever Halloween with Barry. Wally was still tiny, only 8 months and Barry knew it wouldn't be good to bring him out. He was still small and delicate. Then again Wally was already walking and babbling not to mention speedsters unique systems. He was battling himself if he should. Wally looked out the window with amusement, his eyes widen and followed the different brightly colored costumes people wore. That's right. Barry didn't even get him a costume. What a fail.

Wally ducked his head from the window and made a small whimper.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked the little speedster. Wally dashed to Barry and grabbed onto to his leg his eyes directed at the window. Suddenly, a knock was at their door. Ah. Yes, the candy.

"Don't be scared, kiddo" Barry grabbed Wally and held him. Barry went to the door much to Wally's displeasure and opened it. An astronaut, a werewolf and a cute fairy were at his door.

"Trick or treat!" the kids said with large grins and their bags held open.

"Oh hey, you guys look cool! Look Wally" Barry turned the youth for him to see the other children. Wally instead buried his face into Barry's shoulder.

"S-scary.." Wally mumbled.

Barry gave the kids candy and quickly closed the door. Wally lifted his head, turning it to the door and looked a little relieved that they were gone.

"What's wrong? You were scared of them?" Barry asked. Wally nodded timidly as he looked up at him with teary eyes. Barry sat down Wally down on the carpet near the door and sat next to him. Wally scooted closer to the older speedster looking nervous and scared.

"They won't hurt you, buddy, they're costumes" Barry said.

Wally only blinked with a small confused expression.

"Here" Barry reached into the bowl of candy that was in front of them. He grabbed a Hershey's Kiss and handed it to Wally who gladly took it. He was now more interested in the candy than what had happened a minute ago. Barry smiled but was still wondering if he should take the little guy out. This was his first Halloween. He should experience it. Wally was still innocence and even a baby even though the speedster looked to be about 2.

"Wally, do you want to go out and get more candy?" Barry asked. Wally looked up and instantly nodded. Barry smiled and laughed. Okay. The easy part was done but now he had to figure out what to dress Wally up as before they left. Wally stood up and was hoping around with excitement already.

"Go?" Wally asked.

"No, not yet" Barry replied, "You gotta dress up first, kay?" Wally pouted a little but didn't protest.

"Plus it's cool out there, kiddo, let's get your white sweate-" That was it! An idea instantly sprang to him.

"Come on, buddy! I know what you can go as"

..MEMORIES..

"Barry.." Wally spoke after minutes of silences, "Why do I look silly?".

"Silly?" Barry repeated in disbelief, "I think you look adorable. Plus that's my handiwork you're insulting" he retorts playfully which made Wally smile a little. Wally had on his white sweater and matching pants. Barry never liked them cause Wally always found a way to dirty the material so he found a use for them. Using some black paint Barry, he placed black dots all over the sweater and pants. He then used some more white material to create a tail and threaded it quickly on to the pants. He did the same to make ears and put some black spots on it too.

"You're a Dalmatian! Oh wait.." Barry put a dab of paint on his finger and poked Wally's nose. "Now you look like a cute puppy"

Wally wiggled his nose at the paint but smiled, "Yeeeeaaahh!" he clapped his hands in excitement.

"Alright, you ready to go?" Barry asked the youth. Wally disappeared in a white blur and appeared at the door.

"Readyreadyreadyreadyreadyrea dy-"

"Alright kiddo" Barry followed after him. He put on a sweater and grabbed a shopping bag to put the candy in. Wally was bouncing with anticipation, the makeshift ears on his hoodie followed..gosh it was so adorable. Barry scooped up Wally in his arms and closed the door behind him. It was definitely cold. Wally didn't seem fazed by it instead was more interested at the mission at hand. He pointed at the scary decorations and made a small 'oooo'. He stared at the costumes people were wearing and some even stopped to compliment on how cute the youngster looked.

Eventually, Wally got tired of Barry carrying him around and wanted to walk up to doorsteps himself. Barry followed after him, watching his every move but Wally seemed fine and determined. An elder woman sat on the porch with a large sweater and a hot cup of tea in her hands. As Wally stomped up the steps she raised her head to catch sight of Wally.

"Aren't you just adorable!" the woman said with a smile. Wally reached the top step and looked at the woman with a shy smile and waited for Barry.

"Cheryl, how are you?" Barry asked once he besides Wally.

"Mr. Allen? Are you babysitting?" she asked.

Barry shook his head, "No, this little kiddo is mine" he said as he looked down at the young speedster. Wally's attention was brought to something else more to his interest. A big bowl of candy was besides the woman but he was too nervous to go by himself. Wally stayed close to Barry as the two grown ups talked but was eager to reach the treats.

"Oh Allen, you are too young to have a little one" the woman looked at Wally. His red hair was sticking out from his white hoodie, bright green eyes staring at the big orange bowl with want. The woman chuckled, grabbing the bowl in his hands then beckoned Wally to come. Wally made a small grunt and looked up at Barry.

"Go ahead, kiddo" Barry nudged Wally, encouraging him to go by himself. Wally was reluctant but the candy looked really good. Plus he saw chocolate...he loved chocolate. Wally pressed his lips together and walked cautiously towards the woman. She held out a large bar of Snickers for the youngster, smiling wide as he grew closer.

"Aren't you just the cutest! Cute little puppy I ever seen"

Wally blushed a little at her words, he gained a little confidence as he reached for the candy. The woman handed the bar to him and once it was in his hands Wally sprinted back to Barry. He was a blur to the woman's eyes but she thought nothing of it. Barry grabbed Wally quickly and glared at the tiny speedster. Wally didn't seemed worried because his eyes were bugged at the large candy bar in his eyes.

"What do you say, Wally?"

"T'ank you!" Wally told the woman. She chuckled and waved at the two good bye.

After their first home, Wally was more excited and grew out of his shell. He dashed to doors by himself, Barry watched him but allowed the youngster to do it himself. Wally would just smile at the adults and they practically poured coos and candy at him. It was rather adorable to see. Everyone questioned who the child belonged to till they spotted Barry from the distance. Wally didn't look like him so he could understand the confusion.

Once Wally's bag was getting too heavy for him to carry around Barry picked it up for him.

"Ready to go home? You got a lot of candy here plus it's getting cold out".

"Hmmm..." Wally stopped, putting a finger to his lips and then nodded with a large smile. Wally held out his tiny arms to his guardian and Barry scoped him up again so that he could rest.

"Hungry" Wally said loudly.

"Okay, I gotcha".

The walk home wasn't long since they only ventured a few blocks away from their home. It was beginning to get dark anyways, good timing. Once they arrived home, Wally was already digging in his candy bag to see what he had gotten.

"Don't eat it all, okay?" Barry warned Wally. Sugar and speedsters didn't mix well unless it was in small amounts. Wally was already hyperactive as it was. Wally nodded as he unloaded his candy onto the ground. It was a large amount and Wally felt like it was heaven. Barry watched him as he made Wally's warm bottle of milk and made himself a hot chocolate. Wally pulled down his hood, his messy red hair popped out and his black nose still un-smudge.

As the liquids warmed up, Barry quickly got his digital camera from the drawer to take a picture. Wally was unwrapping a fun sized Snicker bar and shoved it into his mouth before Barry could say anything. He chewed furiously at the chocolate goodness and at the same time still stare at Barry with innocence. The kid was too cute. Barry took a quick picture of Wally, surrounded in his candy and wrapping some. The corners of his mouth had hints of his deed but Barry thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"More?" Wally asked Barry.

"Nooo. You'll have some more tomorrow. I promise. It's time for nighty night" Barry said. Wally didn't seem all too bothered by it and hopped up to get his milk. Barry grabbed a napkin and wet it to clean Wally's nose. He scrunched up his nose a little as Barry cleaned the black paint.

"Hungry!" Wally said again. He spotted the milk on the counter.

"Sure thing" Barry grabbed the bottle from the counter and handed it to his youngster. Wally gladly took it and started to suck. Barry carried the little speedster to his room and laid him on his crib. Wally's eyes were already half opened, he was really was tired and of course hungry. Barry wrapped some blankets on to him, waved good night and quietly left. Wally snuggled with the blankets and pillow.

_Halloween really wasn't that bad._

_A/N: _Sorry that I haven't done anything in a while. I got just into tumblr role playing annd my schedule at work changed (I didn't go trick or treating, maaan). Happy (late) Halloween guys!


	7. Melody

_A/N: _Okay so my hard drive, I guess, gave up on me, and completely dipped. I tried everything to get it fixed and running but it really was old so I gave up and bought a new one. After I paid my cable, got paid the last couple of weeks, I finally got a new laptop. So all my stuff was gone including my music : / but yeah that was my set back. I still have everyone's prompts that they sent me so I will continue. So sorry about the delay! Anyways here's a prompt from 'Allyson'.

_'3 times Wally called Barry 'daddy' _

7: MELODY

Wally stared at the vast amount of water in front of him with uncertainty. He never seen so much water and it was a billion times bigger than the bath tub. He had his red swimming trunks on and what felt like gallons of sun tan lotion all over his body. Wally broke his stare to looked at his feet that were hidden in hot sand. He liked the sand better than the water but Barry was determinate to get Wally in the lake with him. Barry beckoned for Wally to follow in after him but Wally was reluctant.

"Come on, buddy! I'll be holding you the whole time" Barry told the youth but Wally wasn't listening. He crouched down to put his fingers in the sand trying to ignore the rushing sound of water coming close to him. Wally backed away in fright and made a small whimper. There were other people at the lake too. Wally watched as kids jumped into the water with others or adults without a care. Why couldn't he just go in?

Barry moved closer to the shore on his belly. Pulling himself just as a wave carried him closer to Wally who smiled at his guardian's behavior. He reminded him of a seal.

"What if you sat down here?" Barry asked Wally. He patted in front of him where the water frequently touched then washed away. Wally shook his head and coward backwards, sitting down, trying to make it look like he was more interested in the sand. Barry sighed.

It was his first time at the lake so he could understand Wally's uncertainty about jumping in head first. Barry was hoping that Wally would at least get his feet wet. Barry watched as Wally started grabbing hand fulls of sand and dropped it in front of him. He patted it down till he got a small mountain then repeated it again only next to the previous one that he had made.

Barry got up to crawl over to Wally and as he did Wally's eyes shot up in fear.

"Relax" Barry said softly, "I'm not going to take you in if you don't want to" Wally dropped his shoulders a little but still had his eyes on Barry.

"Scared" Wally said with a frown.

"It's okay" Barry replied. He grabbed some sand in his hands and mimicked Wally's sand mountain. Wally watched how Barry made his and followed. The water was forgotten for a while as the two continued to make a circle of mountains around Wally. Barry dug a trench with his finger outside the mountains then collected small pebbles for decoration.

"Big!" Wally said as he pointed to the small mountain in front of him.

"Okay" Barry gathered more sand and patted down the mountain to make it a little more bigger. Wally stood up, laughing at the circle around him and having the strong urge to stomp on all of them. Barry could sense it in the little toddler and nodded. Wally quickly jumped on the small mountains of sand and kicked them everywhere with delight.

"Ready to go home now, kiddo?" Barry asked once Wally demolished their little structures. Wally nodded with a small frown, his eyes suddenly on the water.

"I can carry you in, I won't drop you I promise" Barry said as he extended his arms to the little red head. Wally froze in deep conflict on whether or not he should. He reached out to Barry with shaky arms and once Barry picked him up Wally clung to him tightly with his arms and legs. Barry smiled, wrapping his arms around the tiny body as he made his way towards the water. He could feel Wally squeeze more tightly once he heard Barry's feet hitting the water.

"You're not even in the water" Barry coaxed, "See" Wally looked down and saw that they had indeed left the shore. He made a small whimper but mumbled a small 'Yeah' in response.

Barry moved deeper, having his hand over Wally's back and the other supporting his bottom. Barry could feel Wally's heart speed up faster but the body was still has a rock.

Suddenly, Wally felt the freezing touch of the water on his feet and immediately cried out in unexplainable fear.

"Ahh!" Wally tried raising his feet up but couldn't and allowed them to remain skimming on the cold water.

"No more! No more!" Wally said as he buried his face into Barry's neck. Barry stopped just as Wally's legs were fully submerged.

"Okay, buddy I got you don't worry I'm right here" Barry said trying to calm down the frighten speedster. Wally's entire body was trembling, hearing little whimper escape his throat along with heavy panting.

"Hey hey hey, you're fine" Barry said. He rubbed Wally's back but Wally was too laced in fear to notice the comfort anymore.

"I want out! Out out-" without thinking Wally dropped himself from Barry's grasp. He plunged in the cold but it wasn't deep enough to completely submerge him. Wally screamed out in pure terror but Barry quickly picked him up in a fraction of second in an instant. Wally hugged Barry as he cried into his shoulder.

"Daddy! Daddy no more..wanna go home. I wanna go please" Wally muttered through sobs. Barry clung onto Wally tightly as he carried the poor kid out from the water and back onto the shore. Barry ignored all the stares and concern faces and just focused on his little boy. Barry grabbed his shirt from the land, not caring that it had some sand, and wrapped it around Wally's shaking frame.

"Scared daddy..." Wally said. He sounded calmer but he was still cold and terrified.

"It's okay, Wally, I got you. I'm sorry" Barry said, kissing the top of his head and mumbled soothing replies to the young speedster.

..MELODY..

His dreams were getting progressively weird every night. He didn't know if it was because of the late night drinking or of watching too much of those odd cartoons Wally liked to watch every night before bed. Barry never thought twice about dreams because he wasn't much of a superstitious guy. Dreams were just his brain on hyper mode. He didn't even remember half of what he dreamed about. The only thing he could remember was red. They might have been flames or maybe stars he wasn't sure about it. They surrounded him, engulfed him, and he knew they were meant to hurt him but they didn't. They closed him in a feeling of comfort and bliss somehow he felt complete before he suddenly snapped awake. He couldn't explain this feeling but the closet thing he could think of was the feeling of trying to fight a sedative.

He woke up soundlessly in the middle of the night. The soft rumble of the fan at the corner of his room and the _pink _noise coming from the roof. Slow rain created a small rhythm in his mind as he laid awake. He didn't want to see what the time was he just wanted to go back to bed. However, his stomach was giving off loud protests against it. Barry sighed, he slowly brought himself into a sitting position. The warm covers were thrown off him, exposing him to the cold atmosphere in his room.

He yawned and stretched his limbs then slipped down from his bed and towards the door. He opened it quietly, not wanting to disturbed Wally, and made his way into the kitchen. It was still pitch black outside so he prepared his sleepy eyes for light. He switched on the kitchen light, closing his eyes and groaning at the brightest. Barry kept them closed for a little longer but something caught his attention..

"Daddy?"

Barry's eyes snapped open in surprise. He jumped a little at the soft voice that he instantly realized was Wally. The little speedster was on his stepping stool that was placed in front of the sink. He had his small juice cup in one hand and his baby blanket in the other. His red hair was messy and his eyes were droopy- Wait..did he just call him..

"Wally?" Barry felt more awake more, "What are you doing awake?" he asked.

Wally didn't answer at first instead he looked into his cup that looked empty and shook it side to side in front of his guardian.

"Thirsty" Wally piped as he rubbed his tried eyes with his blanket. Barry grabbed Wally's empty juice cup and opened the fridge to get him some water (not from the faucet). Wally slowly hopped down from his stool and wrapped his blanket around him and waited for patiently for his juice. As Barry poured him some apple juice he couldn't shake the growing joy in his chest. Wally had called him 'Daddy'. Not Barry.

"Here you go, buddy" Barry handed him the cup and put the rest in the fridge. Wally took it and quickly gulped it down. He sighed in relief and smiled up to Barry.

"Thanks, daddy" Wally mumbled as he finished the rest that remained in his cup. Barry smiled, bending down to kiss him on the forehead and rub his back.

"You're welcome, son"

..MELODY..

He was beyond nervous. So worried that his stomach was doing all kinds of tricks to make him feel unsettled. Barry's mind thought of a million things that could go wrong just in a second. He thought of the worst things, he tried not to, but they kept poking him sharply. He guessed he was just a worried parent.

Why was he worried?

He left Wally with Hal today. Yes, Barry Allen asked Hal Jordan to babysit little Wally for the day while he dealt with some meetings for the JLA. Barry really didn't want to but it did concern his city so he thought it was only fair. He couldn't sneak Wally up with him because Batman wouldn't allow it. Stewart was taking Hal's place in the meeting so that meant that Hal was the person available. Hal was Barry's friend plus Hal loved spending time with the tiny speedster. Though he was still nervous.

Not that he didn't trust Hal. This was the first time he ever left Wally with someone else but Wally knew Hal enough to be comfortable around him. Wasn't much of a relief...he was nervous okay?

The meeting felt like it was going to extend for another billion hours. He was told five times by the members to stop tapping his foot or rapidly tapping his pencil against the table. Everyone knew why though, The Flash was shamelessly more worried about Wally. However, Barry toughen it through Batman's long lectures and Superman's extra stretched speeches. He would have already died from boredom if he didn't have something else on his mind entirely. Barry did his best to listen but the constant vibration in his pocket didn't help much neither. He put his phone on vibrate during the meeting even though he wasn't even suppose to have the phone on him. Just as he was about to pull it out Batman spotted him.

"Don't even think about it, Flash" he growled causing everyone to stare at the speedster or the Dark Knight with confusion. The guy had super hearing..

He felt his phone vibrate a few more times before it completely silenced. Barry's brain was thinking of all the possibilities of their being a problem at home. Anything. _God, when is this going to end.._

After a few more minutes, he got his wish and the meeting was cut. Flash zoomed out of the room before anyone else and whipped out his phone. He felt his heart race inside him with worry wondering if it was a call from Hal.

Three voice messages from Hal's phone number. Oh god..please let everything be okay..

Barry listened to the first message and recognized the voice to be Wally's not Hal's.

_'Go ahead!'_

_'Hmm..now?'_

_'Yeah!'_

_'Uhh..Baaarry! Hi! This is, uh, Wally..yeah..uh, I miss yoou and I want you to come home! Hmm..right now is good. Hal says hi too!'_

_Beeeep_

_'Baaaarry! Hal made me a grilled cheese sandwich! It was really good, why can't you make good stuff like Hal? Uh, when are you coming home..daddy? Miss you veerrry much!'_

_Beeeep_

_'Daaaadddyyyy! Where are you? I'm reeeally booored and Hal won't let me go outside! He..He said he was going to bring a lady friend-_

_'Wally! Don't tell-_

_'Oh..I think he was kidding..uh, I miss you dad and I wanna go outside!'_

_Beeeep_

_No more new messages_

Barry felt his heart settle at a normal speed slowly after hearing the messages and hearing that Wally was just fine. He chuckled and shook his head, pocketing his phone and dashing off to the teleportor to hurry on home.

He hoped Hal was kidding too..

_A/N: Oh and Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers : )_


End file.
